Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a flexible display device, and more particularly to a wearable display device with flexible display.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, consumers have high demand for electronic devices with cutting-edge technologies. For example, consumers expect the electronic devices to be smaller in size and lighter in weight. Take a display panel for example, some certain materials can be selected to manufacture a housing of the display panel in order to be lighter and thinner.
However, the housing is still mainly used for protecting the display device, and therefore the housing has to be designed being firm and solid. That is, the design of the housing limits variations of the shape, structure and portability of the display device. Consequently, manufacturer tries to develop a display device which is easily portable as well as being lighter in weight.